


Kageyama Adventure's to Hogwarts (Year 1)

by CT654books



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-14 03:47:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28914096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CT654books/pseuds/CT654books
Summary: Kageyama Tobio has lived his whole life inside his home not stepping outside longer than necessary, he was shielded from the wizarding world after the war but now it's time for school, join him as he tries figuring out social cues, having friends and not dying
Relationships: Hanamaki Takahiro/Matsukawa Issei, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio & Tsukishima Kei, Kunimi Akira & Tsukishima Kei, Kyoutani Kentarou & Watari Shinji & Yahaba Shigeru
Kudos: 13





	1. The meeting of the 3 K's

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so I hope you enjoyed it criticism is always welcome

The sound of the steam engine pulling in broke the boy out of his thoughts , He looked up and was indifferent to what he saw , it was just an ordinary looking train but when he surveyed his surroundings he saw those who decided to arrive early to get good seats looked at the train engine as if it was the most magnificent thing the had ever seen which was complete and utter bullshit . He could name a dozen more things more beautiful then this old red huge steam engine but let it go to go find a seat.

With there being less people on the train he easily found a empty compartment that was almost near the back where not many people will be seated, he doesn’t not like company and honestly if did have some he would be happy but being by himself is something he was used to and that never changes. 

He sat down thinking about what’s going to change in the future , it was first time in along time he has been out of the mansion and going to another place far away for a whole year and he doesn’t know what to feel. There are some positive things that he can think about, he can finally play quidditch with others, finally being out of the house and take in the environment while also finally being able to do things that he would imagine he could do back at home, just the thought of it made his excited. Form an outer perspective you would see the short, black haired Todoroki hair , blueberry eyes baby sitting by himself with eyes sparkling like diamonds.

The blueberry boy who was so deep in thought was surprised when the sound of the steam engine whistle sounded through the air, he realized that while he was deep in thought many of the student started filtering onto the train and he didn’t know what to feel. While contemplating what exactly he should do now while waiting to arrive to Hogwarts he flinched when the door to his compartment opened with a click, there standing in the doorway were two boys fidgeting, they were looking at him and he didn’t understand why so he just stared back which just made both of the boys fidget more until finally the taller out of the two boys asked him if they could sit with him. He was surprised that they wanted to sit with him but nodded his head regardless not wanting the two boys to stand near the door longer.

The atmosphere between the three boys were stifling and awkward that the oldest out the three spoke up.

“Since this awkward atmosphere is suffocating, I’m going to introduce myself , hi my names Kunimi Akira what’s yours?” 

The other two boys stared at the oldest since neither thought he would be so blunt , but interesting enough is that they don’t mid it.  
“Well hi Kunimi, my names Kindaichi Yutaro, it’s nice meet you”   
The other two boys were blinded by the amount of brightness there was in that smile that they wasted to shield their eyes and hide in a dark corner but again they didn’t really mind it which was strange.

“Hello my names Kageyama Tobio nice to meet you”

If both boys weren’t paying close attention towards Tobio they wouldn’t have notice how nervous he looked with how he was slightly fidgeting with how his voice was as cold as ice and his whole body screams intimidating. All three contemplated about their occupants in silence, Akira was surprised with how he was not trying to think of ways to get away from the other two but to think of how they could grow closer, which was not normal since he doesn’t like interacting with people since they are exhausting creatures and would rather curled up in his bed and sleep for eternity even if it meant he would be in a coma. Yutaro on the other hand was thinking on how to continue talking with the other two, he wanted to make friends and he just has a feeling that they would become great ones too even though their personalities are very different he didn’t mind since it was just another challenge that needs to be overcome. Tobio didn’t know why he’s stomachs has this fluttering feeling nor does know why he’s hands started sweating, though not focusing on it he was wondering if Akira and Yutaro are going to stick around and if they are he doesn’t know what he should do. 

“So which house do you guys think you’re going to be sorted into?” 

Yutaro wanted to know if he was going to be in the same houses with his new found friends and even if he wasn’t he will make sure that they are whether they like it or not.

“Ravenclaw probably”

“Slytherin”

“Hmm…yah I could see you guys in those houses”

Both boys then looked at Yutaro pointedly waiting for him to tell them which house he thinks he going to since it’s only fair, which he then explain he was probably going to hufflepuff, both boys nodded agreeing seeing as in the short amount of time they have spend time together Yutaro has shown a most of Hufflepuff’s traits. Before they could continue talking the door to the compartment opened to show the trolley lady standing there. Yutaro who has never eaten any wizard candy before quickly made his way towards the lady to ask for some sweets to try, Akira and Tobio following behind him wanting to also buy some to, to pass some time. 

All three boys were seated with variety of wizarding sweets surrounding them, Yutaro couldn’t decide which he should eat first and Akira and Tobio noticed, Tobio doesn’t know how to help to since he doesn’t really that much candy and would very much prefer milk and yogurt than this. Akira just took one of the chocolate frogs that were lying around and threw it at Yutaro and Tobio which caught both boys off guard, they looked at him confused and all they got was Akira rolling his eyes at them, they blinked down at the sweets before slowly eating it and was happy by rich chocolate taste, though Yutaro thought about how muggle candy was better than this just that it doesn’t have magic compared, while Tobio was indifferent, he was regretful for not bringing some milk with him.

“What’s wrong kageyama?”

Yutaro noticed how Tobio suddenly looked down at that there was an imaginary cloud over his new friend which doesn’t sit right with him, Akira turned to face Tobio to inform him that he has his attention, Tobio blinked in surprise but didn’t think about it to much to.

“I am sad that I didn’t think to bring some milk with me, I really love milk and now I have to wait until we arrive at Hogwarts will I be able to drink it”

Yutaro and Akira couldn’t help but stare at the blueberry eyes boy , they were not expecting that answer at all but was also and was surprised by it, they thought that this short intimidating boy was going to something rude or cold but nope he said something so wholesome and they didn’t know what to feel my. Tobio couldn’t understand why the two older boys were staring at him and what he did next made both boys think of a curious cat with how Tobio was slightly tilting his head with a pout, it was so adorable that both boys didn’t know how to respond.

“Seriously what’s wrong with you two? All I said was that I wanted milk and how I needed to wait until we get to Hogwarts”

The pout on Tobio grew more prominent and that just made both boys hearts tighten, they now understand why people always say to never judge a book by its cover and this boy is the definition of it indeed.

“Were okay Kageyama”

Akira nodding to what Yutaro was saying reassuring the younger boy that nothing was actually wrong and that both boys were only just lost in thought just now, which satisfied the boy and while the two older boys watch as Tobio explain why milk is his favorite drink both boys agree to make sure to not let anyone or anything break this boy and if they do they were going to pay for it as the sparkles in the milk addict eyes grew and how his expression broke free from his resting bitch face and how his hands are flying around to emphasize while he likes it and now not just talking about milk but quidditch to which the other two boys enjoyed two, so while waiting for the train to arrive at Hogwarts all three first years enjoyed themselves conversing with one another while they can as this is just the start of their adventure.


	2. Tobio needs his milk

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoy this chapter

The long wait was over as the train’s intercom announced how they would be arriving in 5 minutes, all three boys were already dressed in their assigned uniforms and were anxious. The thought of separating from one another is scary, but they knew they would stick together as they were friends first. They stood up getting their black robes on.

“We’re going to be fine right?”

Both Akira and Tobio looked at Yutaro who was looking everywhere else but them, Tobio looked confused while Akira let out a small smile.

“Why wouldn’t we be okay? We’re just going to school.”

Tobio tilted his head, confused by what Yutaro was talking about, the other two boys just smiled at the youngest and huffed a laugh, confusing Tobio even more. Yutaro was glad at Tobio’s obliviousness as it helped ease his nervousness and he was just glad he had him as a friend, as well as Akira.

“Nothing, Tobio don’t mind anyway. Shall we go before they leave us here?”

“Right.”

The boys followed the crowd of students outside to a small station, a rush of cold wind blew causing all of them to shiver and huddle close to one another. Akira looked up and saw a lamp above the throng of students, there stood a giant with a very long beard and hair, he looked unhygienic. If you asked him, he wouldn’t say it out loud, of course as that would be rude. When he turned to face the other two, Yutaro was looking at the giant with a weird look while Tobio didn’t show any reaction outwardly, he did go and moved behind him which made his mouth form a tiny smile.

They followed the giant with Tobio standing behind them, the path was narrow and they were scared that they would lose each other in the crowd. Tobio thought of a solution that would help them not think anything about it, he held both of the older boys’ hands squeezing it, both boys couldn’t help but coo in their mind how adorable this action was but didn’t show any outward expression except to squeeze back.  
With all three boys being the last few people behind the large group, they were the last to see the black lake with the sight of Hogwarts a few meters ahead, looking ethereal and majestic, the giant told them to get into the boats but the maximum capacity was four, which was just enough for the three of them.  
The row there was peaceful with how most of the children were admiring the black lake then talking with one another, Tobio focused on not tipping the boat over then looking at the castle. When they got off the boat, they followed the giant man to two imposing doors. Yutaro, who didn’t let go of their hands squeezed it even tighter, both boys looked at him and saw nervousness written all over his face so both boys huddled closer to reassure him.

The doors swung open and there stood an imitating woman. Yutaro and Akira knew that they would never want to cross this witch as she looks like she would eat them up alive. They watched as two adults talked, learning that that intimidating woman was McGonagall while the giant’s name was Hagrid, when Professor McGonagall turned towards them, asking to follow her as she opened the doors wide open, showing how magnificent the inside of the place is.

They followed Professor McGonagall through the flagged stone floor, Yutaro could hear the chatter behind the door on the right, meaning that the rest of school must have already been here, which wasn’t a surprise since they rode on carriages that led them straight here, while the first years took a longer route. Yutaro then realized they were not going to that door, no Professor McGonagall was leading them to a small chamber off the hall. While everyone crowded the room, the boys made sure they held each other’s hands tight so that they wouldn't get separated.

They listened as McGonagall welcomed them and explained what they were supposed to do when they go to the great hall, how they will be sorted into their different houses, explaining what each house represented, and how they are a family when they are sorted into it. The three boys got the gist of it but didn’t speak and just huddled closer to one another in that already closed area. When the Professor told them that the rule breaking would cause house points to be deducted, Yutaro and Akira notices how the frown on Tobio grew which amused them yet they couldn’t help but feel dread as they have a feeling that this is going to cause a lot of problems in the future. They watched as the professor looked around the room until they fall on them, Yutaro and Tobio who were on either sides of Akira squeezed his hands tighter, Akira couldn’t help but let out a wince alerting the other two, which made them loosen their hold on his hand though other than that, Akira’s face still had that sleepy look on.

They watched as Professor McGonagall walked out of the room, as soon as she was out of ear shot everyone started chattering with one another.

“I can’t wait to finally drink some milk and I swear to God if there isn’t I’m going to commit arson.”  
Both boys looked at Tobio with raised eyebrows.

“I’m sorry but can you repeat that I think I must have misheard you, did you just say you will commit arson if there isn’t milk?”

Yutaro was shocked to hear that but also wasn’t and he doesn’t know why, but Akira was looking at Tobio as if he was an Idiot.

“Don’t go getting in trouble on the first day of school.”

Tobio just pouted, disappointed that if there was no milk he can’t commit something he thought was okay to do but apparently not, Yutaro and Akira on the other hand just sighed and patted him on the head to help him feel better which worked. While they were so deep in conversation with each other they were frightened when some people screamed behind them Tobio looked behind only to find a bunch of ghost there, they glided into the room ignoring the kids and arguing about things he didn’t understand at all, Akira on the hand who likes to gossip listened in on the conversation learning how they weren’t supposed to forgive this Peeves person as they had given the person thousands of chances.

One of the ghosts turned towards them, Yutaro hid behind Akira, Tobio was just straight confused but still hid behind Akira while Akira himself sighed and made sure the younger two were hidden from the ghosts view. He listens as the ghost talks about them as if they weren’t there and starts introducing themselves as the ghost of each house when the Professor arrives telling them to form a line so that they could head over to the great hall to get sorted. Akira made sure the younger boys were sticking close to him, walking towards a pair of double doors into the great hall, when Akira saw the many candles lighting up the room he couldn’t help but think that with just one room he could burn the whole hall down, he looked over and Tobio who looked as if he were thinking the same thing while Yutaro was busy admiring the architect.

Yutaro was nervous when he saw a thousand pairs of eyes staring at him, when suddenly the hands were squeezed, reminding him that he wasn’t alone, which warmed his heart. He watched as Professor McGonagall placed a stool in front of them, and placed a pointy wizard's hat which really made him question her sanity to choose that kind of old dirty fashion disaster. He looked at his friends and saw that the both of them were staring at the hat so he stared at it too waiting for some magic to happen and let’s just say it didn’t disappoint.

There was silence for few seconds before that monstrosity twitched a rip open wide near the brim like a mouth and the hat began to sing, the first few sentence made him in disbelief cause obviously he could find many other better hats which weren’t fashion disasters thank you very much, when it said that it was their sorting hat he had to look and the other two for confirmation which they gave leaving him in disbelief.

“Excuse me, what?!”

Both boys looked at Yutaro when he whispered yelled at the question, they looked at him to see him looking at the hat like he want to burnt it to the ground which they were okay with since any excuse to commit arson was good as any just as long as they don’t get caught, they saw Yutaro shaking his head when the hay said to trust it causing them to snicker a little since it was understandable that he didn’t want a talking magic hat to look through his memories and find his deepest darkest secret. As both boys try to reassure Yutaro nothing will happen as Akira patted his head and Tobio leans against him squeezing his hand, the great hall burst into applause for the thinking hat.

“Why are they applauding for a stupid hat singing, I don’t get it?”

“Me either Tobio, me either”

Akira just shakes his head at the two younger boys, not answering them as chose to listen to what McGonagall has to say. When she announced that it will be sorted out by their last names which means that Tobio would be the first than Yutaro and finally me. He turned to look at them and saw that Tobio has a blank expression on his face, probably not caring about the outcome while Yutaro looks nervous so he squeezed his hands which Yutaro gave a smile in return causing his heart to flutter which he doesn’t know the reason why but he ignores.

“Goshiki Tsutomu”

Akira watches as a boy with a haircut bowl and bangs made his way towards the stool witch a confidence you would usually see in Slytherin, McGonagall places the hat on top of his head, there was a pause before the hat shouted Slytherin, the boy smirked before heading towards the table that was cheering for him.

“Haiba Lev”

A tall looking Russian boy stumbled his way towards the stool.

“Gryffindor”

“Hinata Shōyō”

A really short boy who you would have thought was much younger walked towards the stool with enthusiasm he would never think he could possess.

“Gryffindor”

“Kageyama Tobio”

That causes a beat of silence which confuses him, he saw almost all the Slytherins and some of the other houses looked towards Tobio who after squeezing their hands walk towards the stool with a clam façade and a face stone as cold which surprised the other two, Akira could see professor McGonagall pauses from placing the hat but continue on. Akira shared a glance with Yutaro expression showing confusion and wonder on what’s going on, it took a few seconds before the hat chose,

“Slytherin”

The house burst into applause, evaporating the tension that was built, both friends watched as Tobio made his way there and chose to sit all the way towards the end of the table ignoring most people and instead chose to look at them, causing both boys to smile.

“Kindaichi Yutaro”

Yutaro was nervous but knew that if Tobio could do it and with such elegance than he could do, he squeezed Akira’s hand and made his way towards the stool calmly, he grimaced a little when the hat was placed into his head. Let’s just say when the voice of the hat spoke in his head he jumped in his seat, with only thoughts of What The Fuck filled in his head.

“My, my such vulgar words, now then there’s only one house that suits your personality well”

“Hufflepuff”

Yutaro blushed when the hat commented on him for his vulgar, but made his way towards the Hufflepuff’s table where he was greeted by very welcoming people he sat down between a guy that with arms that could kill a person single handedly and a guy with a hair that reminds him of cream puffs they were talking to two other people one of them was bald yet with a kind aura around him while the other guy with messy curls and eyes that spoke mischief.

“Kunimi Akira”

That snapped him out of his thoughts and focused on Akira as he made his way towards the stool, the hat took a few seconds before screaming Ravenclaw, this means that all his friends are in each houses excluding Gryffindor which he was sort of glad since he didn’t have to worry about them doing something rash, but what he didn’t know was that he would soon regret those thoughts. The sorting lasted a while with many people being sorted, there were two other people who followed Akira to Ravenclaw, four other people joined his house and one other person joined Gryffindor.

When Dumbledore stood up to greet them Tobio couldn’t help but let out a snarl at him before quickly masking it hoping no one saw it, when spoke those nonsense words his urge to commit arson grew as the deprivation of his sweet milk grew, he groan listening to that old geezer go on and on when he finally announced the beginning of the feast, he watched as different kinds of foods appear in front of his eyes, though he ignored that and just grab the food but when he was searching for milk.

Both Yutaro and Akira noticed that there wasn't any milk available at the table and couldn’t help but wince, both boys snapped their heads towards Tobio and looked as if his soul had flown out of his body.

“Fuck”

Both boys said at the exact same time as they watch Tobio’s eyes filled with the need to commit arson, the people around them looked at them surprised, Akira ignore them and kept his eyes on Tobio to make sure he doesn’t do anything stupid while Yutaro has four pair of eyes train on him amused and concern.

“What’s wrong?”

The kind guy asked, Yutaro contemplated on whether he should ask for their help but the decision was made the moment he looked towards Tobio when he saw him move towards the candles.

“Do you guys have any idea where to get milk it’s umm urgent”

“yeah we do?”

When the creampuff guy told him that his head instantly snapped towards him and asked where it was, the guy told him it was in the kitchen and that he could show him now if it was urgent which it definitely was, he asked if he could bring two of his friends and got a nod in return. Yutaro turn towards Tobio who was just a few centimeters away from the candles when he made eye contact with him, Tobio tilt his head at him and so he signed him that he got a way to get milk, he didn’t know care how Tobio understood what he’s saying all he was thinking was how fast and stealthy that boy moved out of the great hall without anyone noticing except form him and Akira who watched their interaction.

“Let’s go please before my friend really does commit arson”

“Oh yes lets- wait what!?”

“No time to explain let’s go”

They left behind a dumbfounded group of seniors as they met up with Akira who followed and Tobio who was staring at them seriously.

“Where?”

“Umm follow me I guess? I’ll show you guys”

They followed the creampuff boy he explained that he was Shirabu Shigeru as he showed them the secret entrance to the kitchen, let’s just say that Yutaro made friends with a senpai on that walk, Akira was now in charge of Tobio, Shigeru learned that this three boys were sweet and would be taken under their wing and what all the occupants in that rooms collectively agree was that if they didn’t want the whole of Hogwarts to burn down they need to let Tobio have his milk.


End file.
